No Way Out
by Never Surrender
Summary: being betrayed, she runs and finds comfort in anothers arms. who knew that he could be the one she needs? a big oneshot


No Way Out.

"Miroku?" called Sango. Right now they were camped outside a village. A jewel rumor sent them here, they did find it, so now they were just resting. InuYasha was supporting another hole in his gut, so Kagome was caring for him. Miroku went to the village to get some supplies that they needed. Sango knowing him had other intensions for going to the village. So after knowing that Kagome would be all right, she set out in search for the Lecher.

"Miroku!" she called. She found groups of girls giggling, but when she came close they would stop and look at her. When she would leave they would start up again, and she had a pretty good idea that they were giggling about her when she left. She saw one of the girls pointing at her. But then again they could be pointing at something by her, and not at her.

'Stupid girls.' She thought. She continued looking for the monk. She passed by shops, huts, more groups of giggling girls and village men looking her over.

"Miroku…where are you?"

--With Miroku…

"Hello my lady." He said to one of the village girls.

She giggled a hi. Miroku grinned and took her hand.

"Would you do me the honors of bearing me a child?" Sure he knew he liked Sango and wanted her to bear him a child, but he thought that she wasn't interested in him like that. So he went to ask another girl. He wanted his bloodline to continue and not die off. He also wasn't cursed with the wind tunnel. That was taken care of once they killed Naraku. He thought of asking Sango after, but decided not to since they couldn't save Kohaku and she was devastated.

--With Sango…

'Where is that hentai of a monk!' she thought. She walked the village at least three times now and still found no sign if him. Until now. She heard a woman giggle and a man laugh. She recognized the laugh as Miroku's, so she walked towards where the voices were coming from. She knew eaves dropping was wrong, but if this was the monk, and knowing him, there was nothing wrong with eaves dropping. So she walked up to a small hut and peaked through a hole in the wall. There stood Miroku and a very pretty village girl. She was stroking his hair and she could tell that they had been kissing by the way they were breathing and by the fact that Miroku's kimono was opened on top and you could see the girls shoulders.

"Miroku…" she whispered, "You whore!" she whispered more angrily and ran away. Hating Miroku and hating herself for ever liking him.

She ran out of the village, dodging people, animals and people asking her if she was alright. Ya, she was alright, all right! She was just fine, fine enough to rip off the whores' and Miroku's head.

'That! That! Er! How could he! That lecher! I thought that he- wait, why am I mad? He treated me like every other woman that he came across. I hate you!' she yelled in her mind. She continued running through the forest, not wanting to go back to the camp, not wanting to see InuYasha or Kagome. And definitely not wanting to see the lecher.

--With Miroku…

"Will you bear me a child?"

"I would bear you ten children." Miroku grinned. He thought he heard someone outside, but then again he was in a village and there were people out and around. So he dismissed it and brought his attention back to the girl with him.

--Back with Sango…

She ran to a little stream, where she sat by and looked at her reflection.

"What does she have that I don't have?" she thought back to what the girl looked like. They both had long hair. She had light brown eyes, Sango had dark brown. The girl had no muscles and Sango had a lot. 'Maybe that's why!' she thought. 'I'm stronger than him. Maybe? If it is that's a stupid reason not to like me!' More reasons went through her mind and she couldn't help it. 'Why me?' She laid down and looked at the clouds.

"Stupid Miroku."

"Do you always talk to your self exterminator?" came a cold voice.

Sango shot up and came face to face with Sesshomaru.

"Well?"

"Leave me be." She said turning away from him.

"You shouldn't turn your back on an enemy."

She looked back at him. "You shouldn't impose yourself with someone who wants to kill anything that deals with demons."

"You threatening me exterminator?"

She glared at him, "If I was."

He grabbed her by the neck.

"Do it." She looked straight in his eyes. "I dare you."

He looked in her eyes. There was no fear in them. They were blank. Emotionless, except for a small trace of hope and hurt. He released her.

"Why? Why did you want me to kill you?"

"Why not?" she turned and walked away.

He appeared in front of her, " I told you not to turn your back on an enemy."

"I have no reason to fear you. I have no reason to categorize you as my enemy, since you couldn't even kill me a second ago, when I clearly asked you too." She side stepped him and continued on her way.

"Exterminator." He called.

She gave him a side glace, "It's Sango." And continued on her way.

--At camp…

"Where did you go Sango?" asked Kagome when Sango appeared.

"For a walk. And I rather not talk about it ok." She took the rabbits that where sitting by the fire and started to skin them.

"Sango?" called InuYasha.

She looked at him.

"Where did you see Sesshomaru?"

She looked back at the rabbits, "I was at the stream. He left though."

As the rabbits where cooking…

"Hey guys!" called Miroku as he entered camp and took a seat by Sango. She stood up and checked on the rabbits.

"Hey Miroku." They answered.

"I have great news! I found a woman who's willing to bear me a child!"

InuYasha paled and Kagome smiled weakly. Sango growled and snapped one of the rabbits neck again.

"Shit!" she said and ran off to wash her hands.

"Sango!" called Kagome.

"I'll be fine!" they heard her yell back. She continued running to the steam and after she washed her hands she continued running from camp. She knew it was foolish, but hey, she was a demon exterminator. She could handle herself.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

"I think you have a problem talking to your self exterminator."

"And I think you have a problem with not getting names!" she turned to the Demon Lord.

"I could kill you for that."

"Then do. For it will be paradise."

He looked at her, "Why do you not fear me. Or death?"

"I have my family waiting for me on the other side. As for you? I used to fear you. But that's only because you never talked." She looked at the sky. "Why do you come here Sesshomaru?"

He looked at her. The moonlight cast a sliver glow on her skin, making her look like an immortal. He took in her beauty.

"Are you following me?" she asked when he gave her no answer.

He looked at her and saw she was staring right at him, "Don't flatter yourself."

"I thought so." She looked back at the sky and sighed.

They stood there for a few minutes, until Sango decided to continue her walk. So she left him standing there.

"Why are you saddened?" he asked as he saw her leave. She stopped.

"If I wanted you to interfere with my problems I would have told you them."

"And why would I want to know your problems?"

She looked at him, " I don't know. You were the one who asked." She went to continue, but he grabbed her arm.

"Walking away again."

"I don't fear you Sesshomaru."

"Who said that I cared if you feared me or not?"

"What do you want?"

"Your eyes. They are sad, yet you cover up and pretend that you are happy when your friends are around."

"What? Are you stalking me now?"

"You say in your mind that they are your friends, yet you hide yourself from them. Do you not trust them?"

She looked at him with a deadly glare, "I trust my friends."

"Then why are you running away from them?"

"I'm not" she ripped her arm away.

"Then what are you doing?"

She looked at the ground.

--At camp…

"She seemed… sad?" said Miroku.

"She burned her hands. That's all." Said Kagome giving him a smile.

"Feh." InuYasha knew that was a lie, Sango liked Miroku and he just threw it back in her face. But then again, they never did anything to show that they had feelings towards each other. Maybe Kagome had been wrong. What if they never liked each other…

"Sango!" cried kagome when she saw her walking through the trees and jumped up to hug her.

"I'm going to sleep." Sango took a blanket and went to sleep near the fire, away from Kagome and Miroku. She didn't want to talk to either, InuYasha seemed like the best person to sleep by tonight.

--Sango's Dream…

_She was standing by a river. The moon casting its reflection on the water, and mist rose from it. Stars filled up the sky._

_'Sango…' a voice called._

_'Yes?' she looked around and saw a figure standing in the water._

_'Sango…'_

_She walked towards the figure. She could see their hair blowing behind them._

_'Sango…'_

_She reached the figure, but she couldn't see their face. The person reached out and cupped her cheek. She could see purple stripes on the wrists. She looked up and saw golden eyes._

_'Sesshomaru?'_

_He leaned down and captured her lips with his._

--End Dream.

Sango bolted up from her dream and looked around. Kagome and InuYasha, along with Miroku were sleeping. She quietly removed her blanket and ran from the group. Unknowing for her InuYasha watched as she left. 'Don't hurt her Sesshomaru.' He thought

'What have you done to me?' she thought as she ran. 'Why do I want you?'

_You've got me wrapped up in you  
Somehow you let me in  
Into your web of bittersweet, of ecstasy and sin  
Feel like an angel falling out from grace_

She continued running. Letting her feet lead her to the stream.

"Sesshomaru!" she called when she arrived.

No answer.

"I know you're here! Show your self!"

"I would be more respectful, if I were you."

She looked around but she couldn't find him.

"Stop playing and show your self!"

"Sango. I've told you to be respectful."

"Cut the crap! Why are you always here! Why are you following me?"

"You think I'm following you? What if you were the one following me?"

"Oh please."

He ran and grabbed her by the neck, lifting her off the ground.

"Trying this again? Come on Sesshomaru."

He threw her to the ground. "You should learn when to stop exterminator."

"And you must learn how to say people's names." She watched him disappear.

--Morning…

"Where did you go last night?" InuYasha asked Sango as they were heading out. Kagome was saying good-bye to Miroku. They were leaving him at the village.

"For I walk. I had to think about a dream I had."

"I could smell Sesshomaru on you. Was he there too?"

"If he was?" she challenged.

"Be careful." Was all he said as they continued on their way.

--Later that day…

"Lets stop! I saw some springs over there." Said Sango.

"Ya! Please InuYasha! We all need a bath!"

He looked at the sky, it would be night soon… might as well. "Feh."

"Thanks InuYasha!" Kagome kissed his cheek. Her and Sango ran off to the springs.

"Sango? Are you ok? You haven't-"

"I don't want to talk about it ok? Anyways there's nothing wrong." She smiled at her, and Kagome believed it.

'Sango…' she heard someone call her name.

"I'm done." Said Kagome getting out.

"I'll be a while longer."

Kagome shrugged, dressed and went back to InuYasha.

"What do you want…"she whispered and submerged herself.

"You know…"

Sango gasped in surprise when she heard a voice as she resurfaced.

"…You shouldn't keep doing that."

She looked around and saw Sesshomaru sitting in a tree.

"What do you want? Why are you stalking me?"

"I'm not stalking you." He jumped down and went right to her.

"What do you want?"

He looked at her, "You are a very interesting woman, you know."

She looked at him questionably.

"You aren't afraid. You fight demons… and you have one right in front of you that has tried to kill you."

"What do you want, Sesshomaru?"

"What do you want Sango?"

_I try to run, but I keep on falling  
And every time I turn around  
I hear your voice and it keeps on calling  
I'm bound, there's no way out  
No way out..._

" I asked you first."

"True. You did. But I want your answer."

"Not until you give me yours."

He grabbed her by the neck and pressed her against a rock.

"You're testing my patients."

"Same."

He pushed her harder against the rock. Both staring in each other's eyes.

"Who are you?" he asked quietly searching her eyes.

"Your addiction."

He looked at her with his intense golden gaze.

Sango couldn't take it anymore, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. He didn't move away, but accepted the kiss. Both released a tension that was building up inside them. But soon a new one grew.

_You wanted me to want you  
I couldn't help myself  
You became my addiction  
I won't need nothing else  
Feel like I'm trapped inside these walls  
Trying to find my way_

"Sango!" called InuYasha moving through the bushes. Sesshomaru disappeared before his brother would find him.

Sango slipped back into the water, "I'm fine." She yelled.

InuYasha went behind a tree, "Where is he?"

"He left."

"Did he hurt you?"

She smiled, "No… I getting out now so you better beat it unless, you want to be crushed!" she heard him walk away.

_'As always InuYasha, you're timing is questionable.'_ Thought Sesshomaru as he watched Sango head back after his brother. '_How are you doing this to me?'_

_'I shouldn't have kissed him…'_

_I try to run, but I keep on falling  
And every time I turn around  
I hear your voice and it keeps on calling  
I'm bound, there's no way out  
No way out..._

--One week later…(A/N: Contains a Lime)

Neither Sango nor Sesshomaru saw each other. They never met back up, and there was something calling to them both. They tried to ignore it, but it would show up in their dreams and would not let them go.

"Sango?" asked Kagome. They haven't spoken much for the past week.

"What is it Kagome?"

"Are you sure that you're ok?"

She smiled and nodded, "I'm fine."

"Lying again are we?" came a voice.

"Sesshomaru!" called Kagome.

"Sesshomaru." Growled InuYasha. "What do you want?"

He looked at Sango, "You know what I've come for."

Kagome looked at her. "Sango?"

Hunger for his touch was eating away at her.

"Well exterminator?"

"It seems like you forget peoples names when you don't see them for a week." She turned away to pick up her other kimono to place in her bag.

"And you still turn your back."

"You aren't an enemy."

"What's going on?" asked Kagome.

"Seems like Sango still keeps it secret."

"Sango?"

"What?" she walked away.

"You're turning your back away again, exterminator."

"And what are you going to do about that?" she continued walking.

"Sango?" called Kagome about to follow her, but InuYasha grabbed her arm and kept her with him.

"I'll explain." He said.

--Sesshomaru's chaseafter Sango…

"What are you doing?"

He said to her as she was filling up a water container.

"What does it look like? What do you want anyways Sesshomaru?"

He took her by the arm and pulled her away from the water.

"What is it with you and water?"

"What is it with you and pulling my arm?" she yanked it away. He pined her to a near by tree.

"Do you enjoy it when I do this to you?"

"Do you enjoy it Sesshomaru?"

"Human…"

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I've put up with your disrespect for long enough… I think its time you learnt where your place is!"

"I know where that is… I don't need teaching. Demon."

"Watch your tongue."

"Why? There's no one here? No one cares! Trying to protect your pride? Kill the people who make fun of you loving humans."

"What are you talking about? I love no humans."

Sango looked at him, "Oh that's right yo-" she was cut off as his lips came crashing down on hers. He moved away after fifteen seconds.

"You cant be a human… the way you fight, the way you move. Its not like a human… its like a demon…"

She captured his lips, kissing him hungrily. He moved so he had her pinned under him..

"I want you." He whispered on her lips.

"I want you also." She said before he took her lips again.

_It's like a dream, you can't wake up from.  
It's a hunger that can't be satisfied..._

His claws sank into her waist. She gasped and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tried to slid herself up as she was slipping down the tree. He growled and quickly moved her to the ground and moved so he was on top of her. He opened up her kimono and ran his claws over her flat, toned stomach. He moved his hand farther down and used his other hand to start and remove his kimono. Sango helped him with that, but he stopped her by pinning her arms above her head. The scent of her arousal hit his nose hard, and how sweet the scent to his nose was.

_No matter how I try there's no escape..._

"You…. …have…. …both…arms?" she asked.

"I do." He started to kiss along her neck.

"H…How?"

"Shh." He whispered on her neck and bit it. Licking up the blood he started kissing his way down her chest. She moved from under him and his hardened member rubbed against her leg. Her arousal grew stronger.

"You're mine now." He whispered against her stomach. And removed the rest of their clothing.

_I try to run, but I keep on falling  
And every time I turn around  
I hear your voice and it keeps on calling  
I'm bound, there's no way out  
No way out..._

InuYasha smelt his brother and Sango's arousal. He looked up at the sky, anytime now he was going to become human and not have to smell what was going on. And any second now, Sango would become his brothers mate and his sister. She would be with him now forever. Some how he knew that he was the best thing for her. She needs someone who can keep up with her. Someone to fight with.

_I try to run, but I keep on falling  
And every time I turn around  
I hear your voice and it keeps on calling_

--Morning…

Sango opened her eyes and saw that she was on someone's chest. She looked up and saw two golden eyes staring at her.

"How long have you been awake?" she asked.

"Not long." He kissed her head. "Look at your reflection."

She looked at him with curiosity, but went to the stream and looked at her self.

"What?" her hair was longer with white tips. She had two blue strips on her cheeks, both her wrists, hips angled down her pelvis and on both her ankles. Her ears had a point to them. She saw Sesshomaru come up behind her.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"What happened to me?"

He wrapped his arms around her waist, "You're my mate now."

"Why do I look like a demon?"

Sesshomaru nuzzled her neck, and kissed her down her collarbone.

"Because you are one."

_I'm bound, there's no way out  
No way out_

End

Song: No Way Out  
Artist: Leann Rimes  
Disclaimer: I own no rights to this song or this anime, I do however own this plot.  
Was there even one, to begin with?  
A very long one-shot. 17 pages long! So it is looong!  
I love this one! i think its my Favorite one so far...  
_The Blue Twin_ wins hands down though.


End file.
